


Behind Doors Ajar

by danglingdingle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglingdingle/pseuds/danglingdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words for the LJ's inception100 prompt #7 'Accidental discovery'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Doors Ajar

Arthur was rooted on the spot, doing his mightiest to avert his eyes from the way the head of Eames’s cock glistened from the smeared precome, two fingers clinging at the base, tugging his cock with his other hand, groaning, his fingers rolling his sac the best he could under the circumstances.

If by a miracle, Arthur managed to close the door of the adjoining bathroom and slumped against it, hands scrambling to get his cock out, his orgasm startled from him, shaking him, beatitude in the clarity of listening to Eames coming with _“Arthur“_ spilling out in a moan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
